Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that displays images.
Description of Related Art
In response to the growth of the information society, there is increasing demand for various types of display device able to display images. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, are currently used.
Such a display device includes a display panel on which data lines and gate lines intersect each other and subpixels are defined at the intersection points of the data lines and the gate lines. The display device further includes a data driver for supplying data signals to the data lines and a gate driver for supplying gate signals to the gate lines.
A transistor is disposed in each of the subpixels defined on the display panel. The characteristics of the transistor within each subpixel may change according to the operation time or may differ from those of the transistor within the other subpixel. In addition, when the display device is an OLED display device, OLEDs in the subpixels may deteriorate at different rates. This phenomenon may cause non-uniform luminance in the subpixels, thereby degrading image quality.
Therefore, in order to address the issue of non-uniform luminance of the subpixels, pixel compensation technology for compensating for a change or difference in the characteristics of devices (e.g., a transistor or an OLED) within circuits has been proposed.
This pixel compensation technology is a technology intended to prevent or reduce the incidence of non-uniformity in terms of the luminance between subpixels.
However, although this pixel compensation function is provided, a phenomenon in which the luminance of each subpixel or the difference in the levels of luminance between the subpixels is not compensated may remain.
In addition, the data driver may have an output error, or when the data driver includes two or more data driver integrated circuits (DICs), the DICs may have a difference in outputs.